


Shine

by beets_me



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, and go to church, bottom jinho, find some jesus after this, i think i was high when i wrote this, if thats a thing, masturbation kink?, nope I just googled what masturbation kink is, practice room, practice room sex, someone correct me, top hongseok, voyeurism?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beets_me/pseuds/beets_me
Summary: In the practice room, there lay no one other than Jo Jinho, touching himself with Hongseok's name escaping his lips.





	Shine

**Author's Note:**

> I have a mid-term exam tomorrow oOpS ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Tomorrow was going to be one another performance, but the group had preformed and practiced the choreography to ' _Shine_ _'_ one too many times.

Jo Jinho still felt like he was lacking though, so he left the dorm, and told the other members he would go to the practice room.

Hongseok knew that his hyung would practice for hours, overworking himself. The other day, Jinho already passed out from dehydration and overheating. The younger boy felt like he needed to go and check on Jinho, and make sure the same thing wouldn't happen again.

At the same time, Hongseok was still mad. Mad that Jinho was so flirty with the girls yesterday at the fansign. He was so jealous he decided to ignore Jinho for the whole day. Jinho was making Hongseok feel this way without even knowing. If he confessed his feelings to Jinho, the company would get angry, and force both of them to leave the group.

There were also many times Hongseok would softly moan into a pillow while the others were sleeping. Fantasizing about how Jinho would would take him in. 

Hongseok would always try to get rid of these dirty thoughts though. It was wrong to think about someone so innocent and cute this way.

About an hour passed already since Jinho had left the dorm, and Hongseok got a feeling in his gut that Jinho was hurt.

"Guys, I'm gonna go help Jinho on the choreography, cya." And just like that, Hongseok left.

***

Hongseok was walking towards the practice room that Jinho was always found at, not the one the company provided them with, but instead one that was almost deserted.

As he neared the stairs, he could only hear objects crashing down to the floor, and painful screams. Worriedly, Hongseok rushed down the stairs, and tried to unlock the door, but he realized that Jinho had the only key.

Immediately, he ran to to computer monitors. First he had to dust them off since no one ever used them, and once they got turned on, so did he.

There he was... The man Hongseok loved, just laying on the floor with his shirt lifted up, and his delicate soft hands clutching the inside of this pants.

Hongseok just took in this gorgeous view. He could only imagine this actually happening. He watched as Jinho's hand bobbed up and down in his sweats, and you could even see the wet stain from the computer. His other hand was busy flicking around his nipple, as he moaned sweet and soft.

The younger boy felt so aroused that he felt his erection growing slowly. He was already half hard by watching Jo Jinho touch himself. All of a sudden, the older boy stopped. He finally got up and leaned on the close by speaker. 

Hongseok paid attention as the older boy pulled down his pants fully. His underwear slipping off along with it. He couldn't see Jinho from the front though, the camera was on the other side of the room. Hongseok figured he could try to get the other monitors to work. He powered on the monitor, but could only see Jinho's face, not his cute tummy, or his buldge.

Jinho slowly inserted two of his fingers into his mouth, and began licking at them.  _"Ah-Mmm"_   Jinho made a few moaning sounds as he circled his tongue around his hand in such a sexual way.

He then placed his hands onto his own rear, and started to separate the cheeks.  _This made Hongseok so hard_. The younger boy only licked his lips, and turned to face the other camera that showed Jinho's back.

 _"Ahh- Yes- Please--"._ Jinho moaned as he stuck his fingers into his hole. It was like heaven to Hongseok's ears. The boy moaned so loud and shamelessly, unaware that someone was watching him. " _Mmmm-_  faster Hongseok". What did he just say?  _"Please Hongseok"._ It wasn't his imagination, Jo Jinho had just moaned his name.

This told Hongseok that the boy he fell in love with loved him back.

 _"Please, Please, cum inside of me, yes, ahhh~"_ Jinho continued to make these noises, and Hongseok watched as one of Jinho's hands moved to his front. Jinho began to jerk himself off, as precome dripped from him onto the wooden floors.

Hongseok needed to be the one to finish this for him.  _He can't cum yet._ Hongseok thought to himself.

The younger unplugged all of the monitors, hiding a few wires away to make sure no one could access them.

He marched over to the practice room, and began to bang on the door. "Jinho, open up, it's me. It's just Hongseok.

"Oh.. I'll be right there!" Jo Jinho exclaimed from inside the room.

Hongseok heard all of the rustling from inside, knowing that Jinho was most likely putting all of his clothes back on.

The door slowly opened. Jinho's lips were so pink, and his cheeks had a few marks from tear drops.

"Do you need anythin-" Before Jinho could finish, Hongseok pushed him in, slamming the door shut and locking it. 

"Honggie, what are you-"

Hongseok pressed Jinho against the large mirror, and pressed his lips to his.

Finally, the two separated. "You forgot to block the cameras" Hongseok whispered to Jinho, forming a grin. Jinho's face became a bright pink. "Y-you saw it all?"

"Yes, and I love you too baby. I was so mad when you were flirting with the fans yesterday. You have to be punished."

The two then locked their lips together again. This time, Jinho's mouth dropped, allowing Hongseok's tongue to slip into his mouth. Hongseok began to lick Jinho's tongue, he felt so dirty. He moved towards Jinho's neck, and began to suck on it, leaving a purple mark on him.  _"Hongseok~"_ Jinho moaned his name again.

Jinho's legs soon grew weak, Hongseok held the boy up by pressing one thigh onto Jinho's hard bulge. Earlier, Jinho was so close to cumming, leaving him still hard.  _"Hongseok.. I- I want to be yours"._ This made Hongseok want him so badly. 

He finally separated himself from Jinho, allowing the small boy to fall onto the floor. He started to walk away, but came back with a chair. "I can see how desperate you are Jo Jinho." Jinho sat there, with his one hand rubbing the outside of his pants.

Hongseok then sat down on the chair. "Go ahead, show me you want to be mine. Show me you want to belong to me." 

"P-please just touch me" Jinho sounded frustrated, but just nodded anyway.

Jinho looked Hongseok straight into the eyes (even though, he is clearly not), and slowly slid his hands into his shirt. He laid down on the ground, lifting his shirt right above his chest. He fondled with a nipple, as Hongseok bit down on his bottom lip.

_"Mmm- Yes- Make me wetter, please~ ahh~ Ahhh~"_

Hongseok didn't know how aroused Jinho could get just by playing with his nipples.  _He didn't know how aroused he could get by watching Jinho play with his nipples._

He finally reached into his pants, now in the same position as Hongseok found him.  _"It feels so good~ Keep going~ Ahh~"._ Jinho bit down on his lip, as he went faster.

"Stop." Hongseok finally said. "Beg."

Jinho looked at him with wide surprised eyes, and started to crawl towards Hongseok, with his messy hair and sweaty hands. Still holding one hand in his pants.

 _"Please, touch me. Make me feel good. Ple- Ahh~"._ Jinho couldn't hold back a moan as the precome dripped into his own hand.

"Eat it, and then I'll touch you baby."

Jinho was so desperate at this point. He took the hand out and began to lick his palm, all while looking at Hongseok with half lidded eyes.

"Good. Now lay down." Hongseok said, clearly in demand.

Jinho laid on his back, still licking the slippery liquid off of his fingers. Hongseok placed himself over Jinho, he stayed on his hands and knees, hovering over the smaller boy.

Hongseok took Jinho's hand and began licking it instead for him, and watched Jinho hold back a moan. After that, he moved lower, near Jinho's tummy. He placed wet kisses on Jinho, slowly moving upwards. He then pulled jinho's shirt over his head, and placed a kiss on his nipple.  _"Oh~ It feels so good, please keep going"_ Jinho moaned under Hongseok.

Hongseok then began to fondle the boy's nipples, then moving down, began to wet one with his tongue. He used his tongue to fondle with it, rather than with his hands. As he did this, he could feel both of them were hard. 

He took the initiative to take jinho's pants off. Jinho was left breathless, still panting, so aroused from Hongseok licking him for the first time. The tall boy then began to thumb the cloth that lay between him and Jinho's cock.

 _"Mmm~ Yes~"_ Jinho moaned into the air. He couldn't help but to begin bucking his hips at Hongseok, telling him to hold him, touch him,  _pleasure him._

Hongseok enjoyed seeing Jinho this desperate, and then finally slid his hands into Jinho's underwear, still not taking it off completely. 

The younger boy was not moving his hand, he only held Jinho's hard cock. Jinho was the one doing all the work, exerting himself. He continuously thrusted his cock into Hongseok's hand, just moaning from the pleasure it gave him. He loved being touched by Hongseok this way.

Hongseok began to groan, feeling his precome gathering. Hongseok pulled his hand away from Jinho's wet, hard, cock. Hongseok needed to feel this sensation too, but he couldn't be naked first.

"Strip." 

Jinho stayed on the ground, slowly sliding his underwear off. Now his stomach was wet from the precome on his cock. Hongseok sat back down on the chair then took off his pants.

"Jinho, suck on it baby."

Jinho obediently nodded, and pulled down Hongseok's underwear, and he was big. Jinho wondered how it would fit inside of him. All the times Jinho fingered himself would make him looser though. 

With no hesitation, Hongseok put his penis right into jinho's mouth.  _"ah~ah~mmm~"._ Jinho made these sounds so sexually, all while licking around the head of Hongseok's hard-on. The younger boy closed his eyes and let his head lean back from all the pleasure.

When he looked back at Jinho, the small boy was touching himself, his thumb massaging the head, twice as much aroused as Hongseok was.

Jinho pulled his head away, mouth making a lewd pop.

"I- I want you inside of me.." The older boy said with the clear sticky substance on his lips, making it more glossy.

Hongseok patted his lap, telling Jinho to sit on him.

"Then do it yourself." Seeing Jinho do it to himself was hotter, so he forced him to play with himself.

Jinho nodded again. The small boy reached for his own lips and took the precome off, using it as lube. He then sucked on Yang Hongseok's cock, taking the precome into his mouth.

He reached into his own sticky mouth, allowing Hong's precome to slip onto his fingers. Now with hands filled with this clear substance, he stuck his fingers into himself, looking so desperate to have Hongseok inside him as fast as possible. He slid his hands in and out so quickly. 

 _"Please~ Inside me ahhh~"_  Jinho's beautiful moans escaping his lips.

Hongseok finally showed some mercy, and moved Jinho onto him. He started with slow thrusts at first, making Jinho bounce on his lap, the sound of their skin slapping together could be heard.  _"Mmm~ Yea~ Please go faster~ I cant wait anymore~"_

Those words made Hongseok so horny. Instead of moving faster, he stood still, making Jo Jinho even  more desperate. 

He slowly move jinho back to the ground.

"Get on your elbows and knees."

Jinho obeyed him, and shut his eyes as he felt Hongseok re-enter him.

 _"Ahhhhh~ Please~"_ Jinho practically forced himself onto Hongseok, letting the tears fall from his eyes.

Hongseok groaned as he tilted his head back once more. "That feels so nice to feel your tight walls around me baby."

 _"Mmm~ Yeah~ Faster, Faster~"_ Jinho started to shift himself back and forth.

Hongseok could feel himself about to cum. He leaned into Jinho, and held his lover's cock. He didn't let Jinho move until he came first. So he continued to pump him, using his slippery precome. 

_"Yes~ It feels so good to have you touch me~ Please, I want to feel you~ I want you to feel me~ Ahh~"_

The white liquid squirted out of Jinho like a rocket, Jinho's breath staring to slow down. But that wasn't all. 

Hongseok started to move, slapping Jinho's cheeks, he was still inside of him. 

" _Please cum inside of me~ It feels so hot~"_

Hongseok picked up the pace. "Urgh, mm, yea". Hongseok's grunts and groans getting faster.

_"Yes~ Mmm~ Yea~ Harder~ Faster~"_

The last moan  _"Ahhhhh~"_

The liquid finally exiting his body. He moved his cock, letting it fall out of Jinho.

Jinho continued to release onto himself, as Hongseok continued to cum on Jinho, dipping his fingers in some of the white liquid, allowing Jinho to lick it off for him.

They both fell on the hard floor, panting and out of breath.

"Tomorrow?" Hongseok asked

"Tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> *insert wow vine here*  
> And make sure to support their latest comeback!!


End file.
